El principio
by Reidland
Summary: Una pequeña historia basada en el momento que Reid se infecta con ántrax. Slash.


**Nota: Mentes criminales no me pertenence, esto solo lo hago por diversión.**

Es mi primer fic de esta pareja que tanto amo. Estoy enamorada de Spencer es tan dulce que me lo comería entero.

Espero que os guste.

**El principio.**

Coge el teléfono y marca un número para poder pedir un favor.

- Hola Reid - La voz apagada de García se oye al otro lado del teléfono y él se da cuenta de que lo mal que están las cosas. Sabe que ha sido un estúpido por entrar sin comprobar la estancia, por no haberse fijado en aquel tubo lleno de Ántrax tirado en el suelo y haberse expuesto a un agente bacteriológico para el que no hay cura. Se da cuenta de que la mujer al otro lado del teléfono está triste y eso lo hace sentir mal, porque él es un genio pero en algunos momentos solo es el torpe agente del FBI que se deja llevar por su afán de conocimiento.

- Vaya, vaya ¿No me saludas con ningún comentario ingenioso? – Quiere que la tensión que hay en su voz no se note demasiado, quiere que la analista le haga un favor y se lo pide en cuanto puede. Necesita despedirse de su madre. No quiere que olvide su voz y necesita que tenga un recuerdo suyo cuando él ya no esté allí para ella. No sabe cómo actuar, él es más de datos y solo puede decir lo imprescindible antes de que la doctora entre para intentar llevarlo de allí.

No se dejará convencer para salir de allí, si está infectado el daño está hecho ya no hay marcha atrás así que lo único que le pide a la doctora Kimura es que busque el antídoto para poder salvar al mayor número de personas posible, si es que no descubren antes al sudes. Necesita sentirse útil después de lo que ha hecho.

No sabe qué hacer hasta que su teléfono suena y sabe que es Morgan, cuando oye su voz se siente avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido. Siente encogerse su corazón, sabe que el moreno está preocupado a fin de cuentas son un equipo y debía haber esperado por él para entrar en la casa. Quiere decirle que no se preocupe que va a estar bien pero cuando le dice que García está también al otro lado desiste de explicarle nada. Escucha la voz de Morgan y entonces se da cuenta que tiene que olvidarse de sus sentimientos y hacerle caso, está en donde tiene que estar para averiguar quién es el sujeto que puede crear un auténtico caos en la ciudad, si esparce las esporas de antrax. Cuando saben quien es el hombre y la doctora Kimura encuentra lo que puede ser la cura se siente aliviado.

Sale al exterior y busca a Morgan con la mirada quiere decirle tantas cosas, pero sabe que no puede siquiera acercarse al él. Se siente estúpido por lo ocurrido y sabe que se merece una buena reprimenda cuando pueda hablar con él o con Hotch. Pero le gustaría poder decirle que lo quiere más allá de ser compañeros de trabajo, que no sabe cuándo ocurrió eso, pero que le encanta esa sensación a pesar de que Morgan no sienta lo mismo que él.

Todo pasa muy rápido y cuando se da cuenta allí está, metido en aquella tienda de desinfección de plástico pensando en su compañero. El líquido frío no ayuda a que se sienta mejor y la aparición de Morgan lo hace sentirse aun más estúpido porque está ahí haciendo de niñera mientras el sudes puede estar esparciendo el Ántrax por toda la ciudad. No quiere mirarlo a la cara para que no se note lo avergonzado que está. Agradece que quiera quedarse pero debe irse, no puede tenerlo allí, no cuando van a desnudarlo y a rascarle la piel como si fuera un pescado. Ve su cara y no sabe descifrar lo que pasa por la mente del otro. Ojalá no hubiera sido tan descuidado, se relaja algo cuando Morgan se va y le dice que se verán luego, como si no estuviera infectado y en peligro de morir en unas horas. Siempre le gustó el optimismo de su compañero, a pesar de las cosas horribles que veían a diario y que les podían suceder, siempre encontraba el lado positivo de la situación o era capaz de decir algo para que la tensión no fuera tal que les llevara a pensar que todo podía acabar en un momento.

Mientras estaba allí solo podía pensar en cómo habían sido aquellos cuatro años en la unidad y lo agradecido que estaba por tener una segunda familia. Pero la imagen de Morgan se colaba a cada instante en su mente. No podía olvidar sus sonrisas, su manera de agarrarlo por el hombro cuando sabia que algo estaba mal y sobre todo la manera de llamarlo "chico o pretty boy", cuando hacía eso su pulso se aceleraba más de lo normal y solo deseaba poder besarlo y decirle que lo amaba a pesar de que él solo fuera un mujeriego empedernido y le lanzara piropos subidos de tono a todo lo que llevara faldas. Nunca había experimentado el amor pero aquello le gustaba era sentirse feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, feliz, porque amaba a alguien a quien a su manera lo quería y triste, porque esa persona no sentía lo mismo que él, o eso creía.

La cabeza le iba a estallar, estaba tan mareado que pensaba que de un momento a otro se iba a morir de dolor. Pero cuando la doctora le pregunta lo único que quiere decirle es que está bien. Sus palabras se enredan y quiere hablar, de verdad que quiere decir algo pero no puede. Intenta relajarse, pensar con tranquilidad pero su maldita cabeza no va bien, algo le ocurre y por desgracia sabe lo que es. En su delirio solo cree escuchar a Morgan diciéndole, "Tranquilo pretty boy todo va a salir bien, nos vemos en el hospital". Luego su mente se queda en blanco.

Cuando despierta lo ve allí sentado apoyado en su cama, leyendo una revista. No recuerda lo ocurrido desde que entró en la ambulancia y eso lo preocupa, nunca olvida nada para su desgracia. El pánico quiere apoderarse de él, respira con cuidado y luego piensa que nunca olvida nada importante y que Morgan está allí esperando por él. Lo observa comer su gelatina y siente que tiene hambre pero no quiere moverse, por lo que permanece con los ojos entrecerrados observando como el otro pasaba las hojas de la revista y como de manera descuidada seguía comiéndose su gelatina. Estaba más guapo que nunca, se le veía relajado el peligro había pasado. El estaba bien y seguro que el sudes estaba bajo control. Suspiró y noto que el otro lo miraba por lo que tuvo que moverse. Pensó en que decir pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntar.

- ¿Eso es gelatina? – y nota que su voz es casi un susurro y se sonroja. La sonrisa de Morgan lo hace sentir más incómodo y cuando oye su voz saludándolo un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal. Tiene que pensar rápido para que no se le note su azoramiento. Quiere comer y Morgan llama a la doctora después de la charla vuelven a quedarse solos por unos momentos hasta que vienen a buscarlo para llevarlo a una habitación.

Morgan lo sigue por el pasillo y él se siente mejor sabiendo que se queda allí con él. Cuando los celadores se marchan dejándolos solos, un silencio cómodo se instala entre ellos. Reid no lo quiere mirar, por lo que desvía la mirada cuando coge el sillón que está apoyado en la pared y lo acerca a su cama. Sabe que deben hablar pero eso lo asusta, tener a Morgan a su lado y enfadado no le hace gracia.

Morgan lo observa esquivar la mirada, le gustaría saber que decir pero al verlo allí aun indefenso no puede expresar lo que realmente siente. Todo el día había estado demasiado preocupado por poder perder a su geniecillo particular. Si no se hubiera controlado cuando fueron a por el sudes lo hubiera matado allí mismo por el daño que le había causado. La preocupación por saber cómo estaba el chico no menguó hasta que consiguió hablar con la doctora y ver por si mismo que estaba vivo y se recuperaría. Cuando García había dado las últimas noticias del hospital se pensó lo peor. Lo miró e hizo que él lo mirara agarrándolo suavemente por la barbilla.

- Me asustaste – susurró, el otro dio un respingo. Sentir la mano de Morgan en su cara lo hizo sonrojar no quería mirarlo porque tenía miedo de que descubriera cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia él. Después de tanto tiempo ocultándolos solo esperaba que ahora no salieran a la luz – Pensé que te perdía.

- Lo siento no…no quería… - Morgan sonrió por una vez el doctor no sabía que decir y eso le gustó.

- Sé que no querías preocuparnos pero lo hiciste y yo me sentí mal porque pensé que te perdería. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo de hoy. Casi me vuelvo loco de preocupación.

Hizo que lo mirara. Reid no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, vio en aquellos ojos negros el dolor de las palabras que decía y quería decirle que no tenía que preocuparse por él que era un agente del FBI y que sabía defenderse. Pero el miedo lo paralizaba porque ahora Morgan había bajado su mano a su cuello haciendo que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran y su cuerpo, a pesar de la debilidad que sentía, se sintiera vivo otra vez después de demasiado tiempo. No quería que se alejara de él por lo que no se movió solo lo miraba, naufragaba en aquellos ojos que le estaban diciendo que lo amaban aunque él no lo entendiera, su capacidad para descifrar las emociones humanas no era lo mismo que su inteligencia.

Morgan parecía haberse quedado inmóvil, observaba a Reid, quería descifrar si aquel contacto lo desagradaba. Reid no era demasiado dado a las muestras de afecto, eso era algo que había observado con el tiempo. Le incomodaba que alguien le tocara, siempre que era presentado solo saludaba con la mano para evitar tener contacto con personas que no conocía. Notó que el otro se relajaba y no se oponía al contacto de su mano por lo que aquello era buena señal. Bajó la mirada a su boca, aquella que deseaba poder besar desde hacia tiempo. Se acerco al chico con intención de besarlo, de saborear sus labios sedosos y cuando se dio cuenta fue el castaño el que estaba posando sus labios en los suyos suavemente, de manera casta sin atreverse a más, solo era un roce suave que los hizo estremecer. Se separaron solo un poco para mirarse, el rubor en las mejillas de Reid era evidente, la sonrisa en los labios de Morgan se ensanchó cuando notó que apartaba la mirada de la suya.

Se sentó en la cama y lo volvió a mirar antes de atacar de nuevo su boca, esta vez para un beso más sensual. No pide permiso para que su lengua se cuele en la boca de Reid, él está haciendo lo mismo intentando colar su rosada lengua en su boca y el tiempo parece congelarse en ese mismo momento. Solo son ellos dos besándose, una guerra de lenguas que casi no les permite respirar. Reid no puede pensar con claridad, sus pensamientos parecen haberse esfumado hace tiempo y lo único que puede hacer es abandonarse a las maravillosas sensaciones de los labios de Morgan sobre los suyos. Quiere pensar algo coherente pero no es capaz, lo único que sale de su boca es un gemido que hace que los labios de Morgan se trasladen ahora a su cuello. Gime más fuerte cuando lame el lóbulo de su oreja y sus manos acarician de manera suave su cara.

- Morgan… - necesita que pare la debilidad ha vuelto a instalarse en su cuerpo, se da cuenta de que aun no está recuperado.

Morgan lo mira, no quiere dejar de besarlo, no ahora que sabe que los sentimientos por Reid son correspondidos. Que ve en sus labios una sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía. Desea volver a besarlo, sin importarle mucho que aun esté débil, lo único que desea es no apartarse de esos labios ahora que ha probado el sabor de sus besos. Pero sabe que deben hablar, los dos son personas complicadas y han tenido una vida llena de problemas que les han dejado muchas cicatrices.

El chico se mueve un poco para que Morgan se pueda tumbar a su lado en la estrecha cama del hospital, la incomodidad no le importa lo que quiere es que siga a su lado. El moreno lo abraza atrayéndolo hacia su duro cuerpo caliente y Reid se acomoda en el hueco de su cuello de donde no desea salir. Sabe que debe dar explicaciones pero lo único que hace es disfrutar del momento y desear no salir de ese estado de felicidad que invade su cuerpo, porque el lugar en el que quiere estar en esos momentos es con él, con sus brazos protectores, sintiendo su aliento en el pelo.

Lo oye suspirar y sabe que no pueden dejar la conversación para más tarde. Lo que acaba de suceder no es algo que haya sido casual, no al menos por su parte. Lleva tiempo sintiendo que Reid es algo más que su compañero, no lo quería admitir al principio pero con el tiempo tuvo que darse cuenta de que lo necesitaba en su vida y que cuando echaba la vista atrás todos sus ligues y amores no tenían la importancia que ahora tenía el doctor. No quería asustarlo con sentimientos pero él había dado el primer paso, lo había besado a pesar de que todo el mundo lo veía como el heterosexual que no deseaba comprometerse con nadie. Lo que ellos no sabían era que solo estaba esperando a la persona adecuada sin importarle de que sexo fuera, porque lo que él buscaba era una persona que lo entendiera en la vida y en el trabajo, porque con sus horarios nadie lo esperaría toda la vida, sino ahí estaba Hotch con su divorcio porque aquel trabajo se había convertido en lo principal en su vida. El quería que su trabajo no acabara dirigiendo su vida y lo más importante era que deseaba envejecer al lado de su pretty boy.

- ¿Reid? – lo llama suavemente, el chico resopla contra su cuello haciéndole cosquillas y produciéndole un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. – Tenemos que hablar.

Y esas palabras que no quería escuchar se cuelan en su mente devolviéndolo a una realidad que es dolorosa porque lo que puede suceder entre ellos está muy mal. Las relaciones personales no están del todo prohibidas en el FBI, pero ambos trabajan en el mismo equipo y eso si está prohibido, no confraternizar con alguien del mismo grupo de trabajo. En cuanto esto se supiera deberían dejar sus puestos, al menos uno de ellos y lo último que deseaba era que Morgan o él mismo tuvieran que buscar otro destino, no era justo cuando ambos habían luchado en la vida para tener lo que tenían.

- Creo que he cometido un error, no debi…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunta el otro haciendo que Reid lo mire, espera que ahora no le salga con que aquello era un experimento para cerciorarse de que estaba enamorado de él o que era bisexual.

- No creo que esto esté bien, me refiero a que en la unidad no puede… - su voz se quebró _menuda estupidez estaba diciendo, _el no pensaba que estar con Morgan era una estupidez. Lo que pasaba es que temía que lo que tenía que decir no lo supiera expresar con las palabras adecuadas. Morgan le tomó la palabra.

- Spencer, no pienses en eso.

- ¿Cómo que no piense en eso? Nos hemos besado y… Me gustas Derek – dijo utilizando su nombre de pila como él había hecho antes – Esto es un error, nos traerá problemas en el trabajo. Debemos dejarlo donde está – intentó moverse pero los brazos de Morgan se lo impidieron acercándolo a él y obligándolo a mirarlo.

- Sólo quiero estar contigo, quiero que esto que acabamos de empezar funcione y si tenemos que ocultar de momento lo nuestro, pues lo haremos. – El chico lo miró y sonrió tímidamente. – No deseo perderte, ahora no. Te necesito en mi vida, haces que sea mejor persona, que no me precipite en los casos y me encanta que digas datos estadísticos cuando estás nervioso. Te quiero chico lindo y ahora que sé que te importo no dejaré que tu inseguridad nos separe.

- ¿Me quieres? ¿Desde cuándo? Yo…nunca pensé que tú… ¿Sabes que con tu perfil es difícil saber cuáles son tus sentimientos? – El moreno sonrió, se había encargado de disimular su bisexualidad, porque después de lo Karl Bewford no era fácil decir que los hombres también lo atraían. Por otro lado el perfil de Reid si le decía que podía estar interesado en él. Era factible que Reid saliera con hombres.

- Desde hace demasiado, no puedo darte una fecha pero poco a poco comencé a necesitarte y cuando desapareciste por culpa… - Reid asintió sabiendo a quien iba a mencionar – bueno me sentí tan mal que no podía imaginar mi vida sin ti. No quiero estar sin ti.

Reid solo lo miró un momento aquello era más de lo que esperaba. Lo quería y era correspondido. Lo besó de nuevo de manera suave "yo también te quiero" susurró contra sus labios. Morgan lo inmovilizó agarrándolo por la nuca, sabía que tenían que seguir hablando pero por el momento solo deseaba seguir besando a su genio. Y a ello se dedicó durante los siguientes minutos.

Fin.

Se agradecen los comentarios sean buenos o malos, de todo se aprende.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
